Weirdest high school yet
by Azalea Evans
Summary: Gwen gets sent to a new high school, but not everything is what it seems. Vampires? Werewolves? Fairy's? Nothing makes sense, but can a certain punk help her? First fanfic.Guessing I suck at summarys. You all make it look so easy. Please read!
1. the school

I looked up at the gates ,they were huge steal dad said they were from the 17th century.i was surround by leafless tress,rubbish on the floor, the dark sky threating to rain. I swear to god if it does and it ruins my make up someones gonna die.

Well, i think i should introduce myyself. My names gwendolyn page and im a goth. Yes a goth, GET OVER IT!

But seriously it better not rain.

Wow this is the place my (somewhat) loving parents dumped me.

But what confused me is that what took them so long?

Im have 2 older brothers and 1 older sister. Im youngest and badest of them all. Ive been to juvie for godsake! But oh no!"thats naughty isnt it?" my father says.

Yeah like im bothered.

"you should be like you brothers ans sister .i ahte the way you behave"

That bit?...

It bothers me.

Exsample why me and my siblings are nothing alike.

My dream job, world famous tattoo artist.

All of thiers is a court judge.

They make you wear a wig!

My sister casandra says it makes you look important.

Yeah...sure it does.

I picked up my bags and walked up to the gate . i saw 3 buttons.

Head office

Reception

Student reception.

I pressed the head office button and heard a buzz just before i heard some one speak.

"hello, miss clark at your sevice how may i help?" i couldnt but help notice she had a posh voice.

"hi" i said. "my name is gwendolyn page...im your new student".

Silence filled the air...this reminded me of the horror movies i always watch at home.

Good times, good good times...

"OHHH". I snapped out of my fantasy"gwendolyn page oh yes i will open the gates for come staraight to my office when you in the school premises , okay?"

She hung up befor i could reply. Then the gates creaked opened. I grabbed my bage and took a breath.

Hello grade 11.

At my 7th high school...


	2. meeting the punk

**Thank you everyone for reading and reveiwing. But I would like to apologise. **

**- my spelling is crap sorry if I make any mistakes.**

**2. Grammer-If I forget any capital letters im sorry its just at school the teachers arent really botherd about that kind of thing so im not used to putting it in.**

**3. Yes, Gwen is like duncan. I dont see her as quiet and shy, I see her as a badass seeking attention. In this story she lives with her dad siblings and STEPmum. Sorry for forgetting to add it in. If you dont like it well tough. Its my story okay?**

**Now that the rants over lets carry on with the story**

I walked through the gate, down the cobble path, until i saw a large building. The building looked like the ones I saw in the horror films. I must've been staring for a long while because soon I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hi , are you lost?"

I jumped and turned around to see a boy behind me. He had a green and black mohawk and amazingly teal eyes. He was wearing school uniform but his shirt buttons were undone, showing off his 6 pack.

Probly to impress the ladies.

"hello? Anyone there?"

I snapped back to reality, a little embaressed, blush starting to form in my cheeks.

"Errr hi". I replied ,looking into his eyes. Man ,he was H.O.T HOT!

"my names Duncan, and you lovely lady are?..."

He was trying to charm me. Its not gonna work

" single " i said absent mindedly .

DAMN IT WORKED.

A smirk was forming across his cheeks.

"Errmm im Gwen, my names Gwen"

"Cool name. So are you lost?"

"yeah wheres the heads office?"

He smiled."through the main doors to left then its your second door on the right."

I smiled back. " thank you so much. I gotta' get off. See ya around Duncan."

"Bye Gwen."

Thanks for reading my story. Review!


	3. Cannot get any worse

_**Thanks for all of my reviews. LOVE ALL YOU GUYS READING MY STORY! Yeah me and my friends were actually writing our own mash up story (not about total drama though. They don't know my secret pleasure teehee) and this was mine but I changed it round a bit. To think I'm actually putting it on a website. I think ma spellings getting better anyway...**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

Duncan's P.O.V

She was hot. I hope Courtney doesn't find out I thought that.

Gwen P.O.V

I stepped through the school doors and looked around. This place is deserted! What was Duncan doing out of class? Probably skipping class. I walked the way Duncan told me, the clipping of my heels sounding loudly throughout the school halls. I finally reached the door that said;

Miss Clark

Head Mistresses' Office

I entered the room and surveyed my surroundings. This room was almost empty. All that there was, was a desk, 2 chairs and a filing cabinet.

"Sit" I sat.

I don't know why but I was starting to get nervous. I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Gwen, your new student, you err, you said come to your office..."

"Yes I did. My name is Miss Clark" The teacher looked like she was in her 4o's "Here is your schedule." She handed me a piece of paper."You will follow this time table throughout the day. This will be your guide. Do not lose it for you won't get another one. However at night we use the 3 Ed's. Meds. Beds. Reds."

She smiled. Scary.

She carried on. "Meds; take all medication. Beds; all will go to sleep at 9:30 and before only. Then we have the Reds; the cameras dotted around the school, for, well you know."

No I don't know! I thought.

"Err thanks! I said cautiously heading toward the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Silly me."

"What?"

"I always forget, though it would help if their parents told them. Why do I have to deal with all the crap...?"

"WHAT!" I was getting impatient now.

"Deal with the crap." She murmured. "Congrats, you're a vampire!"

Was she trying to have me on or what?

Vampires don't even exist. Were the reds there to look out for psychopaths like her?

"Err Miss, have you bumped your head. Vampires don't exist. I'm a human. I'm real, my parents are real..."

"Of course there real Gwendolyn. But did you know that you're adopted." My eyes grew wide. "No? Well you are. You were adopted around a week after you were born. Your parents, Stacy and Daniel, both wonderful students, died saving you. Hey just like Harry Potter..."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! IVE HAD IT IM NOT A VAMPIRE. IM ME. VAMPIREES DONT EVEN EXSIST!"

"Gwen listen to me your adopted and you're a vampire. Your parents are dead and..."

I didn't let her finish. I just bolted out of the room.

I knew she was chasing me. I could hear her running behind me. Man for a 40 odd year old she can run really fast. Fuck I'm starting to get tired...

I ran through thousands of corridors until I saw some stairs. Shit. If she was going to catch me it was going to be now. I sprinted up the stairs and ran through another corridor. She was getting closer. Soon it was a dead end. It was just me, her and the window behind me.

I don't know what possessed me but...

..."Good bye cruel world!"...

And I jumped out the window.

So this is what death feels like? Not very painful, it's actually quite pleasant. Like I was falling. I slowly opened my eyes. HOLY CRAP I WAS FALLING!

I CLOSED My eyes and started to scream.

My body jerked and I stopped falling. I opened my eyes to find to people either side of me. One was a tanned girl with her hair up in a pony tail and the other was a big built coloured girl.

"Oh my god are you okay?" said the tanned girl.

"Yeah that was a pretty big drop girl!" said the other one.

I turned my head slightly and saw that the girls were floating... HOL

My body jerked and I stopped falling. I opened my eyes to find to people either side of me. One was a tanned girl with her hair up in a pony tail and the other was a big built coloured girl.

"Oh my god are you okay?" said the tanned girl.

"Yeah that was a pretty big drop girl!" said the other one.

I turned my head slightly and saw that the girls were floating... HOLY CRAP THERE FLOATING!

I started screaming again, and I slipped from their arms and started falling.

As I was falling I turned my body round to see trees. Oh please god no...

...yes. I hit the trees with a loud thud and started bouncing off the branches. I landed on the floor with a loud crunch.

God, this day could not get any worse.

Some thing started digging into my back and I pulled out a dead bird.

Oh my god. I am a bird murder. This day just got worse.

"Gwen!"

I blacked out just as I saw a bright green Mohawk.

_**So...how was it. Bridgette and LeShawna welcome to the story!**_

_**Crappy cliff-hanger!**_

_**I'm not going to do the next chapter until I get 13 reviews. That's only 4 more.**_

_**Tatty bye peeps!**_

_**Xxxxxx **_


	4. OMG Moment

Thanks for R&R. Love you guys. Honestly!

Angel n devil read your story of "the Goth and the Punk" and loved it.

If anyone wants me to read a story, I would be more than happy to.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Total Drama Series though it is on my Christmas list. Along with Teen Titans, Friends, Skulduggery Pleasant and Harry Potter.

BTW this will be short.

Duncan's P.O.V

After Gwen left I pulled out my phone and checked the time. 11:48. 2 minutes until Geoff came out of his lesson. That the good reason about being different creature is that we have different timetables.

The bell rang and kids piled out of the school and I saw my buddy Geoff.

"Duncan dude!" I turned around and saw Geoff running towards me.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I should, but I'm not. It's like you don't know me Geoff and we've been best friends for 2 years." I said with my trade mark smirk.

"2 years? That's gone fast bra. Anyway gotta' dash potions next and you know how Mr. Daniels is when I'm late".

"Okay dude. See you at lunch".

"Bye bra!" Geoff said while walking off.

I smiled and started looking around. I was the only one not in class.

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled a cigarette out my pocket. I put it in my mouth and was about to light it I heard a scream and saw a girl falling from the highest point of the school. Holy crap it's Gwen! I ran round the corner and saw Bridgette and LeShawna holding Gwen. Then Gwen fell and landed in the woods. Shit. That's bad, there's all sorts in that forest. I ran quickly and found her pulling out a dead pigeon from under her back.

"Gwen!"

She passed out.

About 5 minutes later she woke up. I breathed a sigh of relief. I DO NOT LIKE HER! I BARELY KNOW HER! It was just a big fall, that's it.

"Duncan? Is that you?

"Yeah it's me sunshine. Are you ok?"

She stood up and stretched out her back.

"Shit that hurts. Oh my god, did you know that the head's a maniac. She said I was a vampire." Gwen started laughing. By this time we was walking towards the exit of the forest.

"So your one to?" I asked.

"A what?"

"Vampire."

She laughed "you actuly believe her? Oh my god did she brainwash you. Ha-ha!"

"No, I'm a real vampire. Well, Wizpire half wizard half vampire. Watch." I created a fireball in my hand; she stared either in shock or in awe.

"Wow. Wait, so I am a vampire?"  
>"Yup, just like me babe."<p>

We got to the end of the forest and i heard the most horrifying sound in the world...

"DUNCAN!"

Who is it? Cliffhanger!

Sorry that it's short. Remember I wrote this story on paper and got up to chapter 3. How did I do? Please tell me. Like I said if you want me to read a story, I will be more than happy to.

Please R&R.


	5. Good one dude!

_**Hiya guys! I'm not dead! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's because I have been getting homework, lots and lots of homework. And I'm not used to it. But we have a piece of homework for every single lesson so I haven't had enough time to update so doesn't hate me please!**_

_**I do not own the Total Drama Series; it is on my Christmas list. Along with Friends, Teen Titans and Avatar the last Airbender. You can buy it for me if you like.**_

_**Duncan's P.O.V**_

Oh shit. That's Courtney. She's so going to kill me! Oh crap, crap, crap!

_**Gwen's P.O.V**_

Duncan had a petrified look on his face, but who could blame him, that screech was horrific! After all my time in juvie I have never heard something so bad!

Then walking around the corner came a blonde boy with a huge grin, definitely a party boy, so easy to tell. I looked over at Duncan and he had a smile on his face.

"Geoff dude! You totally got me; I was shitting myself thinking it was Courtney."

"Well I guess potions do teach you something, But I got kicked out for picking on Harold. Again." still talking in his girl voice.

The blonde 'Geoff' turned to me and stared before looking back to Duncan.

"Dude nice catch, but Courtney's going to kill both of you, you know."

"Dude were not dating, I've just met her. By the way this is Gwen. Gwen this is Geoff"

Geoff turned to me again and gave me a bear hug "what's up brah?"

I laughed and hugged him back. "Nothing much dude".

Geoff released me from the hug and still had a big grin on his face. "Alrite then, I've got to go the heads so see ya' around dude and dudet!" his voice must have gone back to normal because it sounded deep and energetic.

Geoff sprinted off and me and Duncan looked at each other.

"Come on then sweetheart" Duncan said.

I looked at him strangely. "Sweetheart? Really?"

He smiled "yes really."

Duncan grabbed my hand but then we heard once again, a terrible screech.

"DUNCAN!"

I had a feeling that this time was the real deal...

_**Ha-ha tricked ya'! You all thought it was Courtney lol I'm so evil MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**_

_**I don't know when you're reading this but I wrote this on Christmas Eve so MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**So if I'm being offensive in any way, can one of you reviewers tell me how it's racist to say merry Christmas now?**_

_**R&R**_

_**B.A.P**_


End file.
